Traditional methods for detecting magnetic susceptibility, such as AC magnetic susceptibility, are inadequate. Such methods suffer from high background fluctuation due to the thermal and mechanical instability of coils and from the magnetic moment contribution from sample matrix (e.g., water) or the container (e.g., plastic tube). Given the small amount of MNPs sample in the paramagnetic or diamagnetic environment, the background is a significant portion of the overall signal.